


One Officer Nicole Haught

by Stormfet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, be warned, like I'm tellin you this is not a happy one, this is not the happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna and Waverly find out that Bobo has taken something...or someone...as a bargaining chip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Officer Nicole Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm warning again like, this is not very happy at all. It was based on a tumblr prompt, which of course I can't find. Anyway, hope you enjoy your heart being ripped out of your body.

Waverly opened her eyes and sighed the only kind of sigh that comes from a night of pure happiness and pleasure. She pulled the sheets more tightly around her, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed.

“You’re not going to join me?” a voice snuck in through the covers. Waverly poked her head above them, squinting in the sudden bright light of the sun filtering through the lightly curtained window. It must have been somewhere around quarter past seven. 

The source of the voice was one Officer Nicole Haught, stretching in the corner of the room, clad only in underwear. She appeared to have just gotten up to get dressed. Waverly looked at Nicole, admiring her well-defined muscles. Her short red hair cascaded down her face, messy but almost intentional. Nicole brushed her hair out of her face at Waverly’s glance. Her brown eyes were like a cup of coffee on a sleepy morning.

“Why don’t you come back here?” Waverly said sleepily. Nicole smiled. 

“Ok,” she said, and with a gentle leap she was on top of Waverly, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Waverly relaxed under Nicole, not realizing that she had instinctively tensed. Nicole slipped easily back into the warmth of the bed, under the sheets with Waverly. She ran her hands up Nicole’s skin, tangling them in her messy hair, sighing with pleasure. Nicole’s hands slipped down, and Waverly remembered that she was, in fact naked.

Nicole’s hands slipped just a tad lower, making Waverly moan. She had never ever felt this before with anyone else. It was...amazing, really.

“Remember last night?” Nicole whispered in her ear as Waverly let out a nngg sound, her body clenching suddenly.

“Only bits and pieces,” Waverly managed to get out. “But you’re certainly helping.”

Nicole smiled wider, her teeth spreading into a mischievous grin as Waverly came underneath her, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s shoulders and pulling her close. Nicole brushed her lips against Waverly’s neck, goosebumps exploding where her lips touched. 

Waverly collapsed into the pillows, breathing heavily. She leaned up and kissed Nicole for a long time. She didn’t quite know how long. 

Nicole broke the kiss, and slid next to Waverly, opening her arms. Waverly instantly cuddled into the crook between Nicole’s arms and chest, smiling as Nicole sighed.

“It’s been too long since I’ve felt this way,” Nicole said quietly. 

“I’ve never felt this way,” Waverly said. Nicole looked at her and simply smiled. Waverly set her head back down and sighed. “I wish we could stay here forever...”

“Me too,” Nicole said. “But I have work, Wave. And your sister is probably wondering where you are at this point.”

“If she’s looked,” Waverly said with a shrug. “But you’re right. I was going to do some more research...” She stopped, remember who she was talking to.

“Research?” Nicole said. Waverly could hear the eyebrow go up and winced internally. Nicole couldn’t hear this yet, she didn’t know...”

She thought fast. “Yeah, research. Uh, Gus wanted me to expand the drink menu at Shorty’s...”

Nicole shrugged thoughtfully. “Won’t change Neadley from coming every day...might even encourage him more...which would be nice for one Officer Haught.” She ended this with a grin.

Waverly smiled and sighed with relief, the moment passed. But it was time to get up. She shrugged off the sheets and remembered she was naked. With a sigh she searched for her underwear, throwing it on. Nicole watched this with a semblance of entertainment. 

“As me to strip for you sometime, it’s much more entertaining than watching me fumble for my clothes the morning after,” Waverly said. 

“Either way is fine by me,” Nicole said, getting up and stretching. She had laid out her uniform the night before, sliding into her police slacks and undershirt, then buttoning her overshirt and vest. She noticed Waverly staring, her shirt from the night before hanging loosely from her hand. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Waverly flushed, and grinned. Nicole darted over and laid a quick kiss on Waverly’s cheek. Waverly turned and caught the kiss on her mouth. Waverly sighed and smiled into Nicole’s lips, the kiss lengthening.

“Ok ok ok, I’ll get dressed,” Waverly said after a long moment. Nicole smiled, and turned and tossed her a green blouse.

“Here, avoid the walk of shame,” she said with a smile. Waverly shrugged on the blouse. It was a tad too long. 

“It looks good on you,” Nicole said. Waverly smiled, blushing again. Curse my stupid cheeks, she thought to herself.

“Come,” Nicole said. “I can give you breakfast before work.” Waverly nodded, throwing on her skirt, picking up her shirt from the night before and following Nicole.

After a short breakfast of english muffins and hot black coffee, Waverly kissed Nicole goodbye. She watched as Nicole got into her car to drive to work and sighed. It wouldn’t be too long before she saw her again. Later today, perhaps...

She started her own jeep and headed back to the Earp house, where a proper shower was in place. The house was empty, as she predicted. A note had been left for her in Wynonna’s telltale scrawly handwriting -- Gone revenant hunting with Dolls. Meet us at the police station after lunch. That was ages away.

Waverly smiled to herself in the shower, remembering all of the pieces of last night, each moment...

She dressed in the green blouse Nicole had given her, giving the shirt a long smell before putting it on. It still smelled like her. She threw on a pair of shorts and headed downstairs, dressed, clean and awake as she ever was. 

Making a pot of coffee and pulling out some old newspapers from the 1870’s she had pulled out the day before. There were a few articles that looked promising, especially for the revenants she didn’t have as much information on. She would have plenty of time to look over them, get over to the police station and even be in time for her 4 o’clock shift at Shorty’s. Sipping coffee and making notes in a notebook, she almost missed her phone ring from the counter.

She got up and looked at the caller -- Wynonna. Waverly swallowed hard as a flush of nervousness crept through her stomach. This was probably not good news. It was just past nine thirty.

“Wynonna?” she asked, trying to keep the shake out of her voice.

“Waverly,” Wynonna gasped. “Get to the police station as fast as you can. It’s Nicole. She’s been taken.”

Waverly threw her things in her bag and headed out as soon as the name left Wynonna’s lips. 

A few moments later she spilled into the police station, her coat half hanging off her, her heart in her throat. Dolls and Wynonna were both at the usual spot, hunched over the table. They both looked up at her arrival.

“What happened?” Waverly said. She was fighting back both a panic attack and tears.

Wynonna looked at Dolls. They both looked uncomfortable. “She was taken by Bobo,” Dolls said.

Waverly was hit with several emotions at once. It was enough to knock her over. But probably because of this she held it together for the moment. “I need to go to the bathroom,” she said quietly. Wynonna nodded and Waverly turned tail and ran down the hall, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Waverly proceeded to vomit violently into the toilet. Her body rebelled against the news that Nicole had been taken by none other than Bobo. Waverly seethed when she was finally done throwing up, sitting there a fuming ball of rage on the floor of the bathroom.

And then she realized she couldn’t do anything. Wynonna was the one with the gun. She was just the helpless little sister who read books and spouted nonsense. She burst into tears, hot, burning, running down her face. It was ugly crying, mucus dripping out of her nose, audible sobs that ripped at her lungs. She puked again, leaning forward into the toilet. 

She stood after several dizzying minutes and cleaned herself up in the sink. The worst part was, Wynonna didn’t even know about her and Nicole. To her, they were simply friends. Albeit really good ones, but that was it. 

Waverly made her way back to the office. Doc had joined the party and the three of them were discussing the situation in low, urgent voices. Waverly came in and the three of them looked up. Wynonna came over and hugged Waverly gently. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I know she was your friend. She was mine too.”

Waverly saw Dolls and Doc trade a glance and she sighed. “Wynonna,” she said. “Nicole wasn’t just my friend.”

Wynonna blinked for a moment. “That’s why you guys were in Neadley’s office the other day...” she breathed, comprehending. She shook her head.

“Then it’s even more important we get her back,” Wynonna said. “Come on. I think it’s time we paid Bobo a visit.”

The four of them piled into Doll’s heavily armed police SUV and they headed to the trailer park in silence. Wynonna held Waverly’s hand the whole time in the back seat, giving Doc shotgun for Waverly.

It was silent as they pulled over the hill and into the trailer park. They got out, all four of them with guns, peacemaker tight in Wynonna’s hand. 

“Bobo!” Wynonna yelled out. Nothing but silence. “We know you’re here!”

“Got a bit of a mixed message, did you now?” a voice said, sliding out of the shadows. Four guns pointed on the revenant’s head. One of Bobo’s greasy henchmen.

“Where is he?” Wynonna barked. The revenant smiled. She cocked the pistol. “Where is he?”

“Won’t be much use to you dead, now will I?” the revenant asked. He grinned, showing his rotten teeth. 

“Believe you me, if you don’t tell us where Bobo Del Ray is right now you’re going to wish you were dead,” Wynonna hissed. “I won’t ask again. Where is he?”

The revenant paled as the gun neared his head. “To the bridge, he said. This morning was the last I saw. He said he had a surprise for you. That’s all, I swear!” The revenant scrabbled.

“Good,” Wynonna said. The scar along the revenant’s head lit up and his eyes widened. 

“I told you what you wanted!” he screeched, scrambling back. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a revenant,” Wynonna said, and shot him square between the eyes. The revenant screamed as he was enveloped into a fiery hole. 

“Let’s go,” Wynonna said, her eyes breathing fire as the echoes of the screams lingered through the park. Waverly nodded. Sometimes it was nice to have a strong older sister who was good with guns.

They headed solomnly to the bridge, rounding the bend and leaving the car behind.

“Flank him,” Dolls says. “Doc and I will come from the left and the right, you guys come from the middle. If you guys need help, we’ll be there.”

Waverly and Wynonna nodded and they turned to walk up the hill. Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed it hard. 

“We got this,” she whispered. “We’re Earps. We survive.”

Waverly nodded, her heart stilling just a bit from its frantic thump. She fought the urge to vomit again.

They came up the ridge to the bridge leading out of the Ghost River Triangle. Bobo sat on the side of the bridge, picking his disgusting fingernails with a knife. Waverly could have spat at his face. Or vomited again. She did neither, so this was probably a good sign.

“Bobo Del Ray--” Waverly started

“Give her back!” Waverly screamed. “Give her back you son of a bitch! Give her back!”

Bobo laughed long and hard. “Give who back, sweet thing?” he sneered.

“Nicole,” Waverly said, her voice cracking halfway through her name, ending in a sad little squeak. “Nicole Haught. Give her back.”

“I don’t believe I shall,” Bobo said. “Why should I? What reason would you give for me to give her back?”

“We’re not going to bargain with you --” Wynonna started again, before Waverly jumped in again. She supposed she really did have no control over her emotions. But it didn’t matter. Not until Nicole was safe back in her arms.

“Anything,” Waverly said. “Anything.”

Bobo’s eyebrow went up. “Anything, you say?” he asked. “Anything I want?”

“Anything,” Waverly choked out. 

“Bobo,” Wynonna said. “We’re not going to trade you for Nicole. If you don’t give her to us, we’ll just kill you and every last one of your henchmen.”

Bobo smiled. “That’s more like it,” he said. “I don’t think so.”

Wynonna cocked Peacemaker. “That’s it. I’m tired of waiting.”

Bobo chuckled. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, darlin’.”

“And why not?” Wynonna and Waverly said at the same time.

“Because I might do something like this,” Bobo said. Before Waverly’s eyes he yanked someone from behind him into sight. His dirty fingers pulled red hair. Waverly’s eyes widened.

“Waverly,” the lips moved. Waverly wanted to bolt, her emotions roiling, like a rabid dog she nearly foamed at the mouth. The sight of Nicole, her face bruised and bloody, like a ragdoll at Bobo’s feet, was enough to break her heart. Bobo held up a gun to Nicole’s head. 

“Now,” Bobo said. “We’ll make this simple. You give me what I want, and I won’t shoot this here...Nee-cole. Deal?”

“What do you want, Bobo?” Wynonna spat. Her gun was still pointed at his head.

“None of that, m’dear,” Bobo said, and with a flick of his chin his usual hoard of goonies spilled out of the brush around the bridge, guns pointed at Wynonna’s head. 

“What is it you want, Bobo?” Wynonna said again, sarcastically, putting peacemaker down. 

“I want that there gun, sweet thing,” Bobo said with a dirty grin. 

Wynonna looked down at Waverly, at Nicole, helpless at Bobo’s feet. Waverly saw her face break. She couldn’t give Bobo the gun. She couldn’t give Bobo the gun. 

“That I can’t do,” Wynonna said. 

Bobo’s slimy smiled even wider. “Then we don’t have ourselves a deal,” he snarled. 

Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s deep, chocolate brown. In that moment she remembered all of the everything she had felt in the past week, the amazing love she had for this woman, everything she had to give she would have given to her, everything, everything.

“I love you,” Nicole mouthed from where she hung. 

Time slowed to a moment as Bobo pulled the trigger. Dimly Waverly heard Wynonna, Dolls and Doc all scream “NO!” In that moment there was everything. And then there was nothing.

There were four or five more gunshots. Revenants fell. But Bobo was gone. 

Waverly collapsed to the ground, numb, broken, dead inside. There was nothing. Never. Nothing.

Wynonna burst into tears behind her. Waverly couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in her ears. 

It was a long time before she could stand up again. She first noticed her knees were getting wet. They were uncomfortable. She made her way slowly to the collapsed figure she could see in the grass.

Her eyes were still open, reflecting the blue sky in them. Waverly shakily closed them. And the floodgates opened. Waverly curled next to her, her body still warm. Like this morning.

“I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you --” Waverly whispered over and over again until the words were numb in her ears. “I love you.” Her voice shook and broke like her shattered heart until there were no more words that she could say. There was nothing. 

“Waverly,” Wynonna said. Her face was horrified, sickened and disgusted and angry and beyond agony. “I’m so sor--”

Waverly pulled her down and wrapped her arms around her sister. The two Earps stayed there for a long, long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you're still alive I wrote something much fluffier called "to be read after 'one officer nicole haught'" so you are welcome to console yourselves in fluff. This was the first time I wrote a major-character-death piece, so I hope you..."enjoy"? it.
> 
> In other news, I super duper ship wayhaught and will probably be writing more fics in the next couple of weeks. More happy ones. So yeah! Check in for that if you want.


End file.
